


A Night Out

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcement, Birthday, Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Hermione takes Severus out for is birthday, prepared to tell him something. Others give their input on the relationship.





	A Night Out

"Is it just you and your daughter today?" the blonde hostess asked as Severus and Hermione stepped up to the podium.

Severus's face went red, something that Hermione found endearing. "My husband and I would like a table," she answered in turn.

The hostess's face flashed a quick judgement before her smile quickly returned. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Hermione did, and she knew Severus did.

They followed the girl to a booth and sat across from each other. Hermione immediately reached for his hand as soon as the girl had walked away, leaving them with their menus.

Severus gave her a half smile, despite the fact that he didn't want to be there. He never wanted to go out. He hated subjecting Hermione to the stares and the judgement. She never looked like it bothered her, but he worried.

"Love, it's okay. Let people think what they want. They aren't us, and we're the only opinions that matter in this relationship."

"I don't like people paying attention to us."

"Well that's not news, Severus. You questioned if it could be just us when we married. You didn't even want an officiant."

"We're both highly capable of performing the magic, i don't see why we needed anyone else."

Hermione chuckled, her eyes shining. It made everything everything worth it.

"Cradle robber," someone behind Severus sneered. They weren't talking to him, he knew, but they intentionally said it loud enough for him to hear. He pulled his hand from Hermione's and placed both of his hands on his lap under the table right as a waiter walked up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Tommy. I'll be your server today, can i start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of sparkling cider, please," Hermione said before looking to Severus.

"Alright, and you sir?"

Severus looked at his wife with confusion, as she normally ordered wine with dinner, but let it go for the moment. "I'll just have water, please."

"Bring him a glass of merlot," Hermione added quickly

The waiter left and Hermione and Severus finally grabbed their menus. Hermione tried not to be hurt by Severus pulling away. She understood that he felt guilty, but she didn't understand why.

"Why didn't you order wine for yourself, Hermione?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Her-"

"I just didn't, okay. Come on. Let's just enjoy the atmosphere."

"If you mean the atmosphere of judgement and disgust."

She shot him a glare and opened up the menu. She glanced over the top to see Severus reading his, and smiled. She loved seeing Severus while he read. He was so focused and oblivious to the world around him.

"I can feel you watching me, witch."

She laughed at his tone and looked back to the menu. She really only pretended to read for a few minutes. She knew exactly what she was going to order.

"Sev, would you mind ordering for me if he comes back in the next couple of minutes? I'm going to run to the ladies' room."

She didn't have to tell him what she wanted, because he knew. He knew what she ordered the few times they went out, at least for Italian.

Once in the bathroom though, Hermione pulled out the cell phone that she basically only had because of her parents, and called Harry, who only had his because he'd gotten back in contact with Dudley.

"Hello?"

"Harry, I need to speak with Luna, okay?"

* * *

When the waiter returned, Hermione still hadn't returned, so Severus placed the order.

"Hey, how'd you bag the girl? You rich or something."

Severus gritted his teeth. "I mean, she's super smokin' and young compared to you. Like, you gotta be rich. Are you her sugar daddy? Mind of I take a hit?"

Severus's hand hit the table in a surprising force. "Listen, Tommy, was it? That is my wife. Do not _ever_ talk about her in that way again. Just go take our order to the kitchen and leave me be."

* * *

Hermione hung up the phone and turned to face a girl no older than 20. "So, what's the deal?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, not even knowing who this girl was.

"You and the old man. What's the deal? Did he hire you? Is he your sugar daddy? Is he rich? Is he good in bed."

Hermione's face turned red, a mixture of fury, and embarassment at the last question. "It's none of your damn business."

She made to leave the bathroom, but the girl blocked the door. "I just want to know where i can get one for me. That's all. I could really use a man that can pay for things, like school."

"Well, I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting for me."

She pushed the girl aside as gently as she could and made her way back to the table. When she saw Severus fuming, she knew that someone else had said something.

"Can we just leave?" he muttered as she sat down.

"We haven't even gotten our meal yet."

"Fine."

She tried to smile at him, but he looked away. His hands were resting on the table again though, so she reached for his hand, holding tight when he tried to pull it away.

"Must you?"

"It's about the only PDA you let me get away," she teased. "I'm going to take advantage of it every moment I can." There was a pause, and when Severus still didn't respond, Hermione sighed. "I just wanted to do something different, something special for your birthday."

"How about, as your present to me, you promise we never go out to dinner again."

"Sev-"

"I don't like coming out."

"I know. How about this, I promise we'll never go out for another one of _your_ birthdays."

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a moment, taking sips from their drinks. "So, I have your present at home. Well, part of it."

Severus merely grumbled. He hated his birthday, and would much rather not celebrate it, but Hermione insisted on it because she thought it was an important day, the day he was born.

"I was planning on giving you the other part here."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, telling you it really."

"What would that be?"

She smiled and braced herself. She was certain he wasn't going to take it well, but she still hoped that he might react better. So she made sure that he was looking at her as she grabbed his other hand and rubbed her thumbs across both his hands.

"Severus, I'm pregnant."


End file.
